Overcoming
by FaithfulHPReader
Summary: This is a story with Remus and Tonks, overcoming the lycanthropy, overcoming the age, overcoming everything. Rated T just in case. On hiatus at the moment.
1. Prologue

__

**Disclaimer**: I am not the amazing and rich J.K. Rowling so, no, unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. D : Pooey!

**Author's Note** - You may recognize this from the story Age is but a Number. Unfortunately, I have deleted that story. Now I have two different stories using the chapters I had already created that I will add onto instead. I hope you enjoy this prologue!

**Prologue**

**1996**

Tonks felt rejected, Remus felt the same way to her as she to him but yet . . . nothing. She knew how he felt, and he knew how she felt. Why was it so hard for him to understand that she loved him, werewolf or not? The magical world was struggling against Voldemort, but why should that change the way she feels for him? When they fought in the ministry she was terrified that something would happen to him. She was more scared for him than herself. And still . . . nothing. If only he understood that he can't change her mind with any of his supposed "faults" . He is persistent in saying that he is too old for her when they are just 13 years apart. Either way, age is but a number, nothing could change her love for him. She can be just as persistent as he can be! He will, eventually, understand . . .

**Author's Note**

Ok! I know it's not the best but it's my second story so don't get too hard on me! I hope you enjoyed it and if you want me to continue please review! I stink at updating frequently, but I will try to update when I get the chance.


	2. I love you

___**Disclaimer - **I am not from Europe, nor am I am famous millionare who's books are amazing, so, no, I do not own Harry Potter!_

___**Author's Note - **Ok here is the first chapter! I updated quickly this time! : ) This is a new chapter that I wrote today so I hope you like it! : )_

___**Chapter Name -** I love you_

_**Date -** July 1996_

_**Place -** 12 Grimmauld Place_

_**Point of View -** Tonks_

"You can do this. Come on, just open the door!" Tonks thought to herself. "It's not that hard just turn the han-"

She was jerked out of her thoughts when the door opened.

Remus was standing on the other side of the doorway, a look of surprise on his face.

"Oh, hello, Tonks, I really must be going. Excuse me." He said nervously, trying to get past her.

"Actually, Remus, could I talk to you for a second?" Tonks replied, a look of pure innocence hiding the fear and nervousness that was threatening to reveal itself to Remus.

Before he had opened the door she had been summoning the courage to join him in the living room of 12 Grimmauld Place and to talk about the thing he had been trying to avoid like Fiend Fyre for the past month.

Their relationship. If you could even call it that. They both loved each other, they both knew it, and yet one hadn't mentioned it to anyone and the other one denied it, even to himself.

"But really! I must go, got to talk to -- uhh -- Dumbledore! Yes, I must talk to Dumbledore about -- uhh -- Snape! Yes. Must talk to Dumbledore about Snape!" Remus stuttered, trying to make his pathetic excuse sound believable. "Yes, trying to convince him, yet again, that he can't be trusted, that's it! So really, I must go!"

Tonks sent him a glare that would unnerve Snape himself. "You know that's a lie and I know that's a lie. It's time for you to stop making excuses! You're going to talk to me and you're going to talk to me NOW!" Tonks, greatly resembling Molly Weasley, practically dragged Remus over to the kitchen table. Thankfully, they were the only people in the house at the time, everyone else was trying to get more information on Voldemort.

Remus's shoulders slumped and he suddenly look much older. "Nymphadora, I really can't do this right now, I really must go! This is not the time for this!"

Tonks eyes narrowed, her hair turning bright red, it almost looked as though he head was in flames. "Do NOT call me Nymphadora! You do NOT have to go anywhere and this IS the time for this!"

"But-" Remus tried to get a word in.

"NO! We are talking about this and we are talking about this NOW! You always say it isn't the time! Well, NOW IT IS!" Tonks was now blazing mad at Remus, her hair resembling fire more and more with each word.

Remus knew he had to get this over with, he didn't want her to get too upset. He sat back in his chair and waited, silently.

"THANK YOU! Now I'm going to talk and you are going to listen, and you will not be going ANYWHERE until I am done and you have talked to me for the first time this whole SUMMER!"

"That's ridiculous, I **have **talked to you and you know it!" Remus was now indignant, he was sure that he had a decent conversation with her. He was sure of it. Kind of. Maybe.

Eyes blazing with anger Tonks glared at Remus, "The most words you have said to me since fighting at the ministry was when you asked me if I was okay when I woke up in St. Mungo's, a MONTH ago! You've been avoiding me for ages and it is time for you to listen."

Remus sighed, she was right, since the battle he only occasionally said hello when passing her in the halls. "I'm sorry, okay? Can I leave yet?"

Yet again he had said the wrong thing. "I said you will be listening to me and you WILL right NOW!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down. I will listen but then could I leave?" Remus asked hopefully, giving her the puppy dog look.

"We'll see." Tonks replied, her hair lightening in color just in the slightest. No matter how angry she was at him he could always make her laugh, even if it wasn't out loud. Trying to hold back the smile that was attempting to show itself, she continued. "We really do need to talk, no matter how much you deny it." She said, softer this time. Her hair was back to her favorite vibrant pink, showing how easily he could make her happy.

"I know, but I really think anything I say will just be an echo of all the conversations we've had before. I am too old for you and I'm a monster! Do you really even want to think about trying to make something come of that? We are too different, you still have your whole life to live and enjoy, mine is only powered by the need to save the next generation. You could find someone your own age, someone who isn't a disgrace to the wizarding world, as I know I am." Remus's eyes were dull and his face full of despair, "Do you really think I want you to throw away your life just to be with me? No, I don't, and I won't let you either."

"You can't run my life, nor can you run who I fall in love with." Now there was a lone tear sliding down Tonk's cheek. "I love you and there is nothing you could ever do or say that would change that." And with that she walked out of the room, her hair and eyes a mousy brown, leaving Remus speechless with shock.


	3. I'm sorry

___**Disclaimer - **I do not have the amazing writing skills of J.K Rowling, therefore, I do not own Harry Potter or anything related. : (_

___**Author's Note - **Chapter Two is here! I hope you enjoy! : )_

___**Chapter Name -** I'm sorry_

_**Date -** July 1996_

_**Place -** 12 Grimmauld Place / Ted and Andromeda Tonks's house_

_**Point of View -** Remus_

Remus was completely and utterly shocked. "_Shit, I should probably be following her right now."_

Remus jumped up just as the door slammed. He yanked open the door, not surprised to see Tonks gone.

_"Where would I go if I were in her position?" _Remus thought. _"Of course! She's staying at her parents house right now!"_

Having been there before, Remus knew where to apparate. He thought of the small cottage and turned on the spot.

He felt the darkness press upon him for a few moments and then felt the pressure leave.

Remus was now in front of a light tan colored cottage with a pond barely visable through the foggy weather.

He walked up to the door and knocked, waiting patiently until Andromeda Tonks opened the door.

Andromeda had a definite resemblance to her sister, Bellatrix, but was different in many ways.

Her hair is a light, soft brown and her eyes were much clamer and kinder.

She looked up at Remus in surprise. "What're you doing here? Dora just got back and she won't tell me what's upsetting her." Her eyes narrowed, "Did you do something to her?"

Remus sighed, "Unintentionally, yes. Could I please talk to her?" His eyes had a certain pleading look to them.

Andromeda gave him a suspicious look, "Well, if you think it would help . . ." she said hesitantly.

"I believe to the fullest extent that it will help. Very much." Remus said firmly.

Andromeda gave in. "Fine, follow me to her room, please."

Remus nodded and followed her through the living room, down the hall, up the stairs, to Tonks's door.

Watching Andromed walked off after a small nod, he hesitantly pushed open the door to Tonks's room.

_**Date -** July 1996_

_**Place -** Ted and Andromeda Tonks's house_

_**Point of View -** Tonks_

Tonks was sitting on her bed, reading a novel, when she heard her door open.

"Mum, seriously for the last time, I'm not -- Remus? What are you doing here?" The last words had a certain surprise to them that Tonks cursed herself for. _"Why do I have to suck at hiding my emotions. Damnit."_

Remus looked extremely nervous, " Could I, uh, please talk to you. Please?" practically begging, Remus had a hopeful look in his eye.

"Um, yes. Uh, sure." Tonks gestured to a chair by her cluttered desk, mostly cover in papers, books, and quills and ink.

Remus placed a stray quill onto her desk and awkwardly moved the chair closely to her bed. Sitting strait backed, he stared at Tonks's room, avoiding her searching eyes.

Her bed was against one wall, her desk lined up with the foot of the bed. She had a chestnut wardrobe by the door and an old rocking chair, given to her by her grandmother, in one of the corners.

Tonks, giving up on trying to catch his eye, cleared her throut. "Well? Is there a purpose of you being in my room, in my house, with no given reason?"

"Well, um, yes. Yes, there is." Remus sighed, finally looking up at her, "I'm sorry."

_"_He's _sorry? He's not the one who recently declared his love for someone determined to bury his feelings with fear and guilt. H_e_ had absolutely no reason to be sorry." _Tonks thought. Outloud she said, "Why? You have no reason to be. Obviously, I should be the one apolpgizing. I really am sorry."

"Please, don't be. You did nothing wrong. I, however, was rude and quite disrepectful of your feelings." Remus replied.

"Obviously, you shouldn't have to apologize for my foolishness. I was stupid and I was just trying to get you to stop denying -- well, to just stop." _"Even if it was the truth." _Tonks was now avoiding _his_ eyes, adding her own little thought in her head to end her statement.

"Tonks, y-you never let me reply to what you said at Grimmauld Place." Remus said, watching Tonks hide her face in her hands.

"I don't need to hear it, Remus. I've heard it enough, your excuses are no longer needed." Remus heard Tonks mumble through her hands.

"Hey, come on now, you haven't heard what I've had to say yet!" Tonks looked up it surprise at Remus's reply.

She sat there silent staring at him, noticing he had moved onto the bed, sitting next to her.

She felt his hand under her chin, lifting it up. His eyes connected with hers.

"Maybe, I love you too." Tonks heard Remus say, too entranced with his eyes to notice his lips moving.

She vaguely realized that he was moving closer and the next thing she knew, he was kissing her.

**Author's Note - **Hahaha! My cliffy is here to keep you in suspence! HA! I've always wanted to make one of these, this is a WAY bigger and more important cliffy than last chapter. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and it would make my day for you to review! : ) It only takes a few minutes! You may be critical but please don't be too rude. : ) I hope you enjoy the next chapter too. *hinthint (in a sing-song voice): it's gonna be very dramaaaatic!!* : )


	4. Goodbye

___**Disclaimer - **I do not have a British accent, I celebrate Independence Day, and I don't have very good writing skills. Does it sound like I own Harry Potter? No._

___**Author's Note - **Are you ready for your chapter? *YES!* Okay, then here it is. : )_

___**Chapter Name -** Goodbye_

_**Date -** July 1996_

_**Place -** Andromeda and Ted Tonks' house_

_**Point of View -** Tonks_

_"Of course. My moment, ruined again! Why the hell did he have to leave so soon?"_

Tonks was sitting on her bed, frustrated.

Before she even completely realized he was kissing her, he got a Patronus from Dumbledore, telling him to come imediately.

-

_He was kissing her, the thing she had wanted for so long._

_Just when she had come back to her senses enough to actually react, they both heard a voice._

_Jumping away from Tonks as if burned, he stared at the Pheonix Patronus that was now in Tonks' room._

_"Remus, I need you to come to Hogwarts imediatly. I have to discuss important matters with you." it said with Dumbledore's voice._

_Giving Tonks a desperate, pleading look, he apparated without another word._

_"Goodbye," she whispered to the man who was no longer there._

-

_"Damnit, couldn't he have called anyone else to 'discuss important matters' with?"_

Falling back on her bed, Tonks closed her eyes and wished for the dreams that would not come.

_**Date -** July 1996_

_**Place -** Andromeda and Ted Tonks' house_

_**Point of View -** Andromeda_

Andromeda walked up to Tonks' bedroom to check on her. She wondered if Remus was still there or not.

Opening the door, she saw her daughter, sleeping fitfully.

Walking over to Tonks, she debated whether to wake her up or not.

Before she could do anything, she heard Tonks talking.

"Remus, don't go, please." she whispered.

Deciding to wake Tonks up from her apparent nightmare, Andromeda gently shook her daughter.

"Huh, what? _Mom?_ Why are you in my room?" Tonks sputtered.

"Honey, you were having a nightmare. Would you like to have a dreamless sleep potion?"

"Oh, um, yeah sure." Tonks said.

"Okay, I'll go get it for you." Andromeda gave Tonks a small smile before walking out the door.

_**Author's Note -** Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry it's so short! I am having so much trouble writing this chapter for some reason! : ( I really am not having inspiration for this right now. If you have any ideas PLEASE review and tell me them. : ) One last thing: this is just a warning, but I might not be updating for a little while, perhaps until around, oh, let's see, the end of January, I think. I need some time to work on getting chapters prewritten for my stories. If you get bored waiting for an update, just check out my other stories. : ) Please remember: reviewing makes an author feel encouraged to write more and possibly faster, so hit that review button! I will tolerate criticism but nothing too harsh please! : )_

_Happy Holidays everyone! (I'm saying it now so I don't have to say it in January/February)_


End file.
